User talk:Shinji Ikari999
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 09:45, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Deletion This'll be fun... I'm deleting your article, Shinji Ikari (Earth-616), along with every single picture you posted. NOTHING is lore friendly in any SHAPE OR FORM, there is NOTHING on the character, and supernatural powers like omnipotence, flight, etc is now allowed as per guideline to the HOTD Fanon:Character guidelines that'll be made. No transformer pics, no Iron man, NO NOTHING you do this in every wiki I seen that makes it impossible for the character. Don't like it? Too bad, you have the same character in other wikis you can work on, I am sure not having it here is alright. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 03:40, December 14, 2019 (UTC)) Sadly sadly i dont give a fuck about what you say fuck yourself (Atlantis) (yes you) (you Are NOTHING TO Me nor your words have any power for me.... (Shinji Ikari999 (talk) 03:40, December 14, 2019 (UTC)) What I would have a meaningful conversation (I deleted your article cause it's literally has nothing to do with this site, there is no superpowers or magic, so no omnipotence, multi-multiversal entities, transforming celestial beigns etc), but how you write is unstructured and makes no sense, no grammar is there at all, so meaning is all lost. Until you can write to me proper grammar formating and paragraphs, don't talk to me please, I adopted this to improve this site in hopes more can come. That means cleaning it up with pointless articles (like yours that is well OP asf that makes the central plot in Highschool of the Dead pointless as he could just snap his fingers, and the undead is gone), and removing every single image you posted cause they're not properly named at all. As I stated, I will ignore you til you write properly (I didn't read your message cause it didn't make sense).(AtlantisUchiha (talk) 09:38, December 14, 2019 (UTC)) equal rights (What Pages has to do with this ? (you putting (Your ass above me) (You see Me (talks about equal rights equal rights (we have same number of time here (yet) (you just) (think you are above all) (and then saying to me) You see (Me( is admin ? Me is (ABOVE YOU) equal rights equal rights (What Paiges have to do with this hmm ? (You see what i was doing is well (tests (will you (abuse (your) authority and status (what paiges have to to with this ? (Shinji Ikari999 (talk) 03:40, December 14, 2019 (UTC)) equal rights (What Pages has to do with this ? (you putting (Your ass above me) (You see Me (talks about equal rights equal rights (we have same number of time here (yet) (you just) (think you are above all) (and then saying to me) You see (Me( is admin ? Me is (ABOVE YOU) equal rights equal rights (What Paiges have to do with this hmm ? (You see what i was doing is well (tests (will you (abuse (your) authority and status (what paiges have to to with this ? (Shinji Ikari999 (talk) 03:40, December 14, 2019 (UTC))